Dean and Castiel Love Fics
by Mus4u
Summary: Tons of Dean/Castiel comment fic fics. Enjoy, have fun. slash, possible gen and het, dean/castiel. M rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**prompt: "Five minutes of staring longingly into each others' eyes **_**is**_** canon, look it up." for kitty_alex  
**

Sam was grinning ear-to-ear when Dean walked into the motel room. "What the hell are you grinning at?" he snapped when Sam just smiled wider looking at Dean.

"You know," he broke down into actual freakin' giggles, "you know- Shit give me a second," more giggles. "Okay, okay. You know the whole fanfiction thing." Dean nodded slowly unsure of where this conversation was going. "Remember canon and fanon? Like we'd be-"

"Dude," Dean held up his hand, "don't finish that sentence I remember."

"Well..." Sam looked at the computer then at Dean, "Y'know what read it yourself."

_Dean and Cas are so canon; they're going at it any time Sam leaves the motel.  
_

_Five minutes of staring longingly into each others' eyes is canon, look it up._

_According to Cosmo the mutual sharing of breath can be more erotic than kissing! They do that all the time._

Sam patted Dean's shoulder, "at least they've back off us, huh?" Sam laughed some more but tried to quiet it down when Dean glared, "alright," he held up his hands. "I'm going to go out. Don't have too much fun with your angel," Sam shut the door roaring again.

Dean smirked when he heard the familiar beat of wings. "He finally left," Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean from behind, kissing his neck softly.

Dean turned, "took him long enough." Castiel hmm'd against his lips. "At least Chuck didn't write his visions exactly like he saw them."

"Poor prophet," Castiel chuckled.

"Poor fangirls," Dean countered. Castiel nodded his head in agreement, "don't want to share anyways."

Castiel licked his lips, "no neither do I."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own SPN. Duh. (I hate disclaimers. They're redundant.)

Unless otherwise noted these are all slash.


	2. Chapter 2

**prompt: AU with human!Cas not understanding the unspoken "man" rules about physical contact, not understanding which things require permission, etc for daria234  
**

Dean woke up with fingers carding through his hair and a warm body pressed against his back. He went to sleep with one person in the motel room so there was only one explanation, "Cas?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?" Dean asked slowly.

"You were having a nightmare." Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's waist. "I calmed you."

"Cas you don't," Dean moved out of the embrace and sat up, "just climb in bed with another dude."

"I only wished to calm you," Castiel's face screwed up in confusion.

Dean huffed, "big no Cas. Big, big no." Dean moved to the other bed mumbling about no boundaries.

0o0

Dean decided Castiel needed to loosen up and the best way Dean knew how was beer, women and sex. The closest he could get Castiel to sex was dancing and that worked for Dean too.

He had a buzz and a pretty woman wrapped around him. She was rolling her hips in the right ways, moving her mouth over his lips, across his jaw, and when another warm body joined from behind Dean grinned.

Until he felt the hard plains where soft breast should have been. "What the-" he turned and stopped, mouth hanging open. "Cas!?"

Castiel tilted his head, "I am dancing. It is what you wanted me to do, is it not?"

"Not. With. Me." Dean punctuated each word by pushing Castiel away.

Castiel turned, mouth turning down in a frown and Dean could have sworn he heard, "I only wish to dance with you."

o0o

"Dean," he jerked awake wiping the cold sweat from his brow. Dean looked up at Castiel standing over his bed. "You were having another nightmare."

Dean nodded and sat up. "Thanks," he scrubbed at his face. Leaning over he grabbed the remote from the nightstand and flipped on the television, he flipped aimlessly for ten minutes before he realized that Castiel was still standing by his bed.

"What are you doing?" Dean didn't look up but finally settled on infomericals. It was the only choice really.

Castiel cleared his throat, "may I join you?" Dean looked at him slowly. "You have explained on several occasions that I should ask these things."

Dean shook his head and Castiel begun to move away. "No," he said quickly. "That wasn't to your question. Figures you'd choose the middle of the night to start following the rules." Dean scooted over, "sit down."

Castiel sat down and leaned against the headboard. "Men have too many rules."

"I'm sorry," Dean looked at him.

"Too many rules. Do not hug, do not stand too close. Do not comfort, never cry. No emotion, no help." Castiel glared at the television. "Too many rules. How do you expect to ever find any semblance of, of...happiness."

Dean stared in silence a moment, "I..." Castiel reached over wrapping his hand around the back of Dean's neck. He pulled him close and kissed his lips softly. "I..." Dean tried to look Castiel in the eye but his kept drifting south. "That's not, that's definitely not allowed... Way against th-" Castiel kissed him again.

"Screw the rules Dean," Castiel mumbled against his lips.

0o0

Dean fell into one side of the booth, a tired happy grin on his face. Castiel slid in right behind him arm draping over the back, fingers trailing over Dean's shoulder. He leaned in close, "is this alright?" he asked but the cheeky grin ruined any seriousness Castiel may have been trying for.

Dean laughed, "it's fine. Definitely not against the rules now."


	3. Chapter 3

**prompt "Hey, Cas? When you dream what do you see?" for modestroad  
**

Dean leaned back into Castiel's embrace, the angel's arms were tight around him and Dean sighed. "S'not so bad," he mumbled.

Castiel ran a hand through Dean's hair. "Told you a few minutes of rest would not end the world."

Dean laughed dryly, "don't joke like that Cas, you never know."

The angel nodded sagely. "You make a good point." Castiel pressed a kiss to his hair.

"Cas?" The angel hummed to show he was listening. "Do angels dream?"

"Yes," Castiel nodded along with answering.

Dean didn't say anything for a moment. "What do you dream about?"

"Heaven," was his automatic response. "I dream of being bathed in my Father's love and the glorious light of Home. I dream of my brother's and sister's and all of us living in peace and happiness again."

Dean nodded, "sounds like a beautiful dream."

"It is." Castiel turned Dean's head so he could look him in the eye. "It's divine when you are by my side."

He tried to hide his goofy smile but Castiel kissed him and there was no hiding it pressed to the angel's lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**prompt: tucking the kids into bed, for jlipunfic  
**

Um...future!fic. Definitely set in some sort of future. Most likely a happy post-apocalyptic future.

Dean put his hands on his hips and adopted the 'stern' face. "In that bed, now, John Winchester."

The thirty month old boy blinked up at Dean, rubbing one blue eye with his pudgy fist. "No," he muttered, stamping his foot.

"You're gonna get in bed with your sister before I c-"

"I don't want Johnny to sleep with me!"

Dean turned to the five year old with impatience. "Not. Right. Now. Ashley."

"Don't wanna s'eep with Ash'e!" John cried, running to Castiel to bury his face in the angel's knees. "Wanna s'eep with Daddy!"

Dean grumbled, "but Papa wants to sleep with Daddy."

Castiel patted the toddler's head and scooped him up. "Now, John, you can't sleep with Papa and me every night."

"Wanna to," he sniffed.

Ashley huffed and threw back her covers, "get in bed Johnny." She huffed, again, and pouted. Dean had to hide his grin. She was going to be such a handful in a couple of years.

Castiel made plane noises 'flying' John over to the bed before gently placing him beside Ashley. He kissed John's forehead, then Ashley's. "Goodnight, my angels," he whispered, brushing their hair from their eyes. "Sleep tight."

Dean ruffled John's hair and earned himself a glare from Castiel. He leaned down and gave each child a kiss, "night babes. Holler if an-" Dean was cut off by Castiel's sharp elbow. Fine, right, he wasn't suppose to meantion any 'monsters' or other 'bumps-in-the-night.' The kiddos weren't to know about those things...for now.

Dean pulled the blanket up to their chins. "See you in the morning."

"Pancake breakfast?" Ashley asked, hopefully.

"Definitely, baby girl," Dean promised with a smile.

Castiel shut the door and they made their way down the small, short hall. Dean knocked, then poked his head into Patricia's room. "Get to bed, soon."

"Gotcha Dad." The tween barely flicked her eyes up from her phone, finger's flying over the buttons.

"Goodnight," Castiel said, smiling.

"Night Pops!" She called with a little wave.

Dean groaned, "hope she can shoot as fast as she texts one day."

Castiel glared, "they will not be shooting anything, ever."

Dean waved his hand. "Family tradition, Cas. They gotta learn eventually." They went into their own room.

Castiel was turning the bed down. "Sam will be here tomorrow?"

"After dinner, if the job he's working gets done." Dean couldn't keep the worry out of his voice.

Castiel put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Jo and him are doing just fine. She is a strong partner."

"Yeah, but-"

"They need you more than Sam," Castiel cut him off.

Dean nodded his head and pushed Castiel into the bed. "I know they do... I miss it, sometimes."

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and laid his head on Dean's chest. "I know...as do I, sometimes."

"When they're older we'll find local jobs."

"Maybe when Patricia's older," Castiel said carefully.

Dean grinned, "yeah, maybe then."


	5. Chapter 5

**prompt: mpreg, for drabblewriter  
**

It was very silent in the room. "What did you just ask?" Dean was looking at the psychic, face twisted in confusion.

The woman looked as equally confused, "I...I- um..." She looked between Dean and Castiel, her eyes floating behind them to look at Sam and Gabriel, the angel had been reluctant to be a part but by the look on his face he was pleased he'd decided to stick around for this one. "You're pregnant," she finally said again, even if she still sounded unsure. "I mean... I'm certain you're pregnant. I'm really good at... Are you sure you're a guy?" She approached Dean and he backed away quickly.

"Let me touch your stomach," she held out her hand and he took a halting step forward. She laid her palm over his lower abdomen. "Oh, wow. You're two months along. Very strong heartbeat. Aw," she grinned.

Sam snickered, and Gabriel followed suit. "Oh my, God, Dean... You're..." Sam broke down into a fit of laughter.

"Shut your cake hole," Dean growled. "You did this to me!" he shouted, turning to Castiel. "Did you know this was going to happen?!"

"Calm down, you'll upset the baby," the psychic snapped. "Have you been eating properly. You'll need to increase your-"

"Hold up, this isn't happening. Shit like this cannot happe-"

"Well, we don't know, exactly, the effects sex between Humans and Angels will have," Gabriel offered.

Castiel stepped forward and replaced her hand with his own. "Why did I not sense it? I have in the past felt when women are pregnant."

"Maybe, because I'm not really pregnant. Since it's impossible." Dean startled when Castiel dropped to his knees and pressed his ear against Dean's stomach. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sh," Castiel closed his eyes. "I can hear their heart beat."

Dean paled, "this shit is really happening." Castiel stood and put his hands on Dean's shoulders. "Fuck, Cas..."

Sam cleared his throat, "I'll call Bobby?" Dean groaned and Gabriel snickered. "He'll be able to help us?"

"Good idea, Sam," Gabriel snorted, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's give the new parents a minute to let the," he laughed, "good news set in." Sam rolled his eyes. The psychic left with them.

"Are we going to have a baby, Dean?" Castiel asked, his seriousness snapping Dean to attention. He'd gotten a little lost in the thoughts that there was a baby growing inside him.

"Are we?"

Castiel nodded, putting his hand over Dean's on his stomach. "This changes things."

"No shit, Cas."

Castiel glared, "it will change a lot of things. You cannot hunt anymore-

"No way!"

"You'll have to eat healthier-"

"Cas-"

"The baby comes first now, Dean. We have a lot to learn and not a lot of time to-"

"Cas!" The angel finally looks at Dean. They both had fear reflecting in their eyes. "We've got plenty of time to figure things out. Lets start with the bases. We'll talk to Bobby, find a doctor...someone to help us and..." Dean shrugged.

"We are going to have a baby." Castiel said again, his voice still holding much wonder.

Dean laughed, "and I was starting to think our lives couldn't possibly get any weirder.


	6. Chapter 6

**prompt "Demon plague" for robinyj  
**

* * *

Dean mopped at Castiel's forehead, trying to keep the sweat from getting in his eyes. He brushed the soaked locks of hair away and rubbed his thumb absently along the angel's brow. Castiel groaned, his face twisting in pain before settling again.

"How is he?" Sam asked softly.

"Same as before," Dean held Castiel's hand, the warmth pouring off him scaring him.

"He'll be fine. Gabriel said the disease just has to work it's way through." Sam pat his shoulder, trying to offer him comfort.

"Not soon enough, though. He's in pain," Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair. The angel's face had wrinkled again, the soft moan worrying Dean more. "Who the hell thought a demon bite would do this."

"Rabies for Angels," Sam muttered, and Dean suspected that was how Gabriel had explained it.

Castiel groaned, his hand reaching out and Dean threaded his fingers with the angel's. "It's going to be okay, Cas, you'll get through this. Then you can go back to being a pain in my ass." Dean didn't care about Sam as he leaned over and kissed the heated forehead.

"D-ean," the angel croaked. Dean sighed in relief, it was the first thing Castiel had said in a week and he waited patiently for the next word. He'd be there for it, he wasn't going anywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

**prompt "being seduced with pies" for johnboy91719**

* * *

The first pie Castiel brought to Dean was called Cherry Cream-Cheese pie. The human was sinful with the noises he made as he woofed it down.

"Oh, my God, Cas, this is amazing. Where did you get it?" Castiel grinned and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't going to tell Dean he traveled to twenty pie shoppes in four different countries before settling on that pie. "Damn," Dean licked the pan, "this is awesome. More?" he asked hopefully.

The second pie was French Silk Chocolate pie. The woman had given him the strangest look, she probably didn't get many 'americans' in her out of the way bakery. But he had wanted authentic French pie.

By the ninth pie the angel was starting to wonder if Dean understood what it was Castiel was trying to say.

The tenth pie was special. Castiel had spent all day working on it and he was thankful that Bobby only yelled for ten minutes when he saw the mess his kitchen was in when the angel was done. Dean, though, had a different reaction.

"It's um..." he took another small bite. "What kinda pie is it?"

"The recipe called it 'Shoofly pie.'"

Sam was poking at his own piece, "um, Cas, where did you get this?"

"I made it."

"You made it?" Dean looked up.

"Yes, I made it for you." Castiel didn't understand why they looked so displeased. "How does it taste?"

"Um, Cas, did you put actually flies in this?" Sam swallowed heavily.

"The pie is called Shoofly."

Dean turned a very interesting shade, Castiel tilted his head to the side. He put down his plate and spit the bite of pie he had in his mouth into a paper towel. "Dude, you don't..." Dean swallowed. "You really put flies in the pie?"

Castiel's cheeks heated up, "I followed the recipe exactly the way it said. I thought..." he disappeared not being able to respond to the stares they were giving him.

When Castiel finally came back he brought a peace offering of Shoofly pie sans the flies. "Here you go," he held out the pie pan. "No flies," he assured when Dean look skeptical.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean put the pie to the side, "you've been bringing me pie for weeks. Then you make me one, what's up?"

Castiel mulled over his answer before saying carefully, "you like pie." Dean gave him that look and Castiel knew that he'd want more than that. "I wanted to make you happy."

A moment passed, then a smile broke out on Dean's face. "Have you been trying to seduce me with pie?"

His cheeks flushed dark, "possibly." Dean grinned. "Has it worked?" The human didn't say anything but he picked up the pie and took a big bite. The angel thought that was answer enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**prompt "Dean's been cursed to sing "this is the song that never ends" for downfall35**

* * *

It started out hilarious. Dean having to sing 'This is the song that never ends' over and over again. Really, if you didn't find that amusing you were dead. But it was starting to wear _thin_.

"This is the song that never...it goes on...my friends...singing it not...it...it forever just because...the song...goes on...some people...not knowing..." Dean was asleep and he mumbled in and out but at this point everyone knew _exactly_ what he was singing.

Sam covered his ears, "Cas, can't you do something?" _This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll keep on...  
_

The angel grunted, there were black circles under his eyes and was mouthing softly, "singing it forever and forever, just because..." He shook himself, "I have tried that, Sam. Nothing I do works," he grounded the few words out through clenched teeth.

"This is the song...ends, it goes on and on...started singing it, not...and...singing it...just because..." Dean turned fit fully in his sleep.

Sam tried, but couldn't stop himself, "this is the song that never ends... Fuck!" they weren't the ones who were cursed, damn it!

"It goes on and on my friends," Castiel picked up where Sam stopped. "Why is it so easy to sing? I try not to and it keeps coming."

"Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was..." Dean flipped himself, "and they'll keep on singing it..."

"Forever just beca-" Sam snapped his mouth shut. "Shit, we have to find that witch. We're all going to be insane by the end of tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Castiel huffed, "I already feel my resolve slipping. A demon horde would be easier to handle than this."

"Shut up the both...this is the song that never ends... I'm the one who has to keep on singing it forever just because, it's the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends, damn it! So stop your damn belly aching and try to figure out a way... Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll keep on singing it forever just because... I am going to kill myself if this isn't fixed soon. This is the song that ne-" Dean pinched his lips together but that didn't stop the muffled, "ends it goes on and on my friends."

All three groaned. If they weren't crazy by morning it would be a miracle.


	9. Chapter 9

_______****_

____

prompt "1 hour 5 minutes and 27 seconds" for downfall35 **warning for Character Death**

___**

* * *

**_

________

_"Hm," I looked at him, keeping most of my attention on the television._

________

_"You're like him. All precise and anal. 'It has been seven point two minu-'__" Dean began to parrot but Sam hushed him._

________________

_I shrugged my shoulders, "they are not bad qualities, Dean." Dean rolled his eyes, and swung his arm around my shoulders._

________

They are not good qualities, either, I come to find out. Not now that I can say without a doubt that it has been one hour. Dean's body is still lying on the floor, and if I did not think about how still he is, how cold he is beginning to look, I can pretend that he is not dead. He looks so calm, if his neck was not bent as such an angle, I could say that Dean was only sleeping.

I do not know how to rationalize what will make it okay that now, lying on a cold floor, with his body beginning to lose it's alive flush; Dean has never looked so at peace. The thought disgusts me and hearing it in Lucifer's snide voice doesn't help, "Death becomes him."

One hour three minutes fifty-four seconds.

Sam walked out, five minutes twenty-two seconds, though I did not believe he would be able to catch the thing. Too much time had pass. And I can hear him now, just outside, and I wish he would come in. Force me out, sit with me. Anything but leave me alone.

One hour four minutes forty-one seconds.

Was this what it would be from now on? A counting from the moment Dean ceased to be a part of this world. Would the ticking in my mind ever slow down, stop all together?

I stood up and walked to the door, my eyes sliding over Dean's body, not trying to take in any one thing. I wanted to remember him from before. His smile, his laugh. Not the pallor of his skin, or the dark liquid pooled around his ear.

One hour five minutes twenty-seven seconds, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty...


End file.
